Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. As a consequence, network services (e.g., mapping services, news services, etc.) have greatly increased in functionality, popularity, and content. One area of interest has been the development of services that include continuously and/or periodically updated content (e.g., updated point-of-interest information in a mapping service, updated news feeds, etc.). Generally, users can obtain this continuously and/or periodically updated content using various types of web syndication feeds and protocols such as the Atom Syndication Format, Really Simple Syndication, Simple Update Protocol, etc. However, technical limitations exist in the currently available syndication formats with respect to their ability to handle situations where, for instance, there are large numbers of simultaneous updates, updates occur more frequently than can be processed by a client, and/or updates are directed only to authorized users (e.g., by obfuscating updates except for those users subscribing to the updated content).